


Kiss

by LiquidCaliban



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, POV Natasha Romanov, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidCaliban/pseuds/LiquidCaliban
Summary: Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with, I just want your extra time and your...kiss! Shameless Romanogers smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them, but if Marvel decides to give them to me as a present, I will accept.
> 
> Spoilers: General MCU setting, but nothing specific.
> 
> Pairing: Naked Romanogers.
> 
> Summary: Steve is totally about kissing Natasha. She is totally okay with this because she is smart. And horny. Feelings and sexy times ensue.

 

Natasha felt Steve’s warm breath brush her bare back as he asked, “Do you think someone invented kissing?”

“Why?” She smiled into her pillow, enjoying his attention.

“Just because whoever did was a genius.” His lips pressed against her skin at regular intervals, moving over her right shoulder blade. “I could do this for hours.”

“I think I read somewhere it’s an evolutionary thing.” She shifted to give him better access and he took advantage, moving to her left shoulder. “Kissing might allow us to test potential partners for something immune-related in saliva. I don’t know.”

“You’re just being modest. You probably know the whole history of kissing from every biological and cultural perspective possible.” His hand moved up to squeeze her breast gently. “You’re well-rounded in every way I could ever imagine.”

She took the compliment, but said, “I can tell you if you really want me to kill the mood…”

“Nah. I’m enjoying the practice.” He ran his tongue between two ribs on her side, causing her to shudder with the sensation.  

“You have gotten pretty good over the past year.”

“There’s always room for improvement.” He began to suck at her skin just over her spine. She didn’t bother to protest; no one would see a hickey there. She didn’t mind displaying the occasional spot that marked her as _his_ , but Stark would inevitably notice and say something that would embarrass Steve, who would then get shy in bed and she’d have to spend a night reassuring him. She didn’t mind that, but she much preferred the confidence he was displaying right now as he pulled back to survey his work. “Nice, but I can do better. Even professionals have to maintain their skills.”

“So you’re a professional lover now?” she asked with a laugh.

His chuckle rumbled through his chest and into her body, triggering so many physical responses. “Wouldn’t that make me a…well, er…”

She froze instantly. Early in their relationship it had been a common occurrence as she struggled to reconcile his love and trust with what she really thought of herself. She hadn’t had a moment of doubt like this in months, not since they’d moved in together, but it rose to the surface with his innocent joke. Before she could convince herself he wasn’t making judgements about her past, she asked, “That would make you like me? A whore?”

“What?” She refused to turn as he tried to catch her eyes. He moved up to pull her against his chest. “Nat, no! I would never say that. I would never even think it! You know I wouldn’t.”

“I know. You’ve never cared about the things I’ve done,” she whispered, believing him even if she didn’t trust herself. “But you should. Why doesn’t it bother you? You’re so _you_ and I’m…”

“You are amazing.” He kissed her neck softly. “Don’t forget that just because I made a dumb gigolo joke. You’ve done so much good. We’ve had so much good together. I love you. I love you so, so much.”

“Thank you.” She almost wished she could push him away for his own good even as she snuggled against his body. “I love you too.”

“Then just remember who you are now.” He held her tighter. “You’re my girl.”

Her lifetime of education in the Red Room fought her current emotions, telling her to run, escape, get away before she was compromised. “Steve…”

“Fight it. You’re so strong.” He had pulled her through so many of these moments over the course of their relationship, even if he hadn’t had to do it recently. His arms grounded her as his muscles bulged, though she never felt trapped by his strength. “Since I’ve met you, you’ve always fought like hell for what’s right and then even further. There’s no one stronger than you, Natasha.”

The doubt didn’t disappear completely, but her body relaxed the longer he held her in his protective embrace. She twisted in his arms to face him. His bright blue eyes shone with his love for her. She had to blink away tears. “I’m sorry. I just…I love you, Steve. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Nat.” He had figured out fairly quickly that saying her name or a variation of it helped calm her. His hands on her body didn’t hurt either. “You are absolutely beautiful. Natasha, you…I can’t even tell you…”

His touch was so warm and loving. She couldn’t help but be consumed as he kissed her neck and caressed her skin. She moaned, “You’re so much better than I deserve.”

“I’m not.”

“Steve…”

“We’ll call it even.” His lips pressed down her neck, trailing down to her breasts as he gently pushed her onto her back. “I don’t think the whole evolutionary spit thing is real.”

“Oh?” She bit her bottom lip as swirled his tongue around one nipple while teasing the other between his thumb and forefinger. “Why not?”

“Because I can’t stop kissing you _everywhere_.” She let her guard drop further as he found a ticklish spot on her ribs as he shifted down, the feel of his pleasantly scratchy stubble preceding his mouth. “You taste so good.”

“Oh, God…Steve…” She knew his kisses couldn’t possibly be real even though his lips were trailing over her stomach. A squeak came out of her mouth when his tongue darted into her bellybutton. “Get back up her and kiss me right.”

“You want me to kiss your lips?” He continued moving down, though he did look up when he arrived at his apparent goal and pressed a kiss to her labia. “Hmmm?”

She gave him a half-grin. “Was that a cheesy play on words?”

“I thought it was pretty good.” He dropped his face between her thighs and nuzzled against her. His breath was cool on her flushed, sensitive skin. Tracing the fingertips of one hand through her folds, she felt him smile. “I think it’s gonna be a wet kiss. I didn’t realize I was getting you so excited.”

“You are such a bad liar.”

He chuckled, sending short puffs of air against her clit. “As long as my girl is happy.”

She forgot her snappy reply as he flattened his tongue against her, working it back and forth ever so slightly. She forgot pretty much everything else when slipped a finger into her. One hand twisted into the sheets while the other found his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to ground herself with the tactile sensation, but he was pulling her in the other direction too rapidly. She would be in orbit in another minute.

He was working two fingers inside her now as he licked and…God, he was moving his mouth like he really was kissing her. How in the world had she gotten so lucky with this man? She tried not to dig her nails into his scalp as the tension built in her lower belly. He was relentless, pursing his lips around her clit and sucking hard. “Steve! God!”

He made a soft noise that sent tingles directly through her but didn’t let up. Stars suddenly exploded in her brain. She could feel her body trembling with pleasure as he rode her through her orgasm, lapping at her with messy strokes of his tongue and letting her clench his fingers inside her. He didn’t stop until she whacked him gently on the head. She was panting hard enough that speaking was an effort. “That…you…sorry…”

 “Why are you apologizing?” He licked his lips as he looked up at her with a smile.

“Huh?” She had to think for a moment. “Oh. I hit you.”

“S’ok. Didn’t hurt.” He began moving up her body again, kissing as he went.

She had pretty much calmed down enough to talk like an intelligent human being by the time he got to her breasts. “I think all the practice is really paying off.”

“Happy to hear it.” His lips nipped the underside of her breast. “Don’t be shy if you think there’s any room for improvement.”

“Have I ever struck you as _shy_?”

He flicked his tongue against her nipple. “Guess not.”

“I still want my kiss.” She caught him under his jaw and pulled him toward her. He settled beside her, running his hand through her hair as she rolled to face him. Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss that took its time deepening. The taste of herself was still in his mouth, turning her on all over again. She moaned into the kiss and tried to pull him closer, closer…he could never be close enough, but that was no reason to stop trying. She hooked her leg over his hip, grinding against the erection he’d had halfway ready since he’d started mapping her back with his kisses.

The hand in her hair moved to her ass, kneading the flesh as she rolled her hips against him. He pulled back for a moment. “Don’t you need a few minutes?”

“You shouldn’t have to wait,” she whined with annoyance. She was still sensitive, but he was always putting off his own release in favor of maximizing her pleasure. She reached down to stroke him. “Might have to give you a kiss like you gave me.”

“Ungh…I’m never gonna last if you tease me like that.” His eyes rolled back as she stroked him harder. “Oh, Nat!”

“Who’s teasing?” His stubble rubbed against her nose as she started to move over his chin and down his neck, her hand never ceasing. He stopped her progress as she tried to suck a mark over his heart. “I know hickeys don’t last on you, but…”

He cut her off with a kiss, ducking his head to meet her lips as he shifted his body to align with hers. His mouth moved against hers as he said, “I want to make love to you.”

“You can have both, y’know.”

He grabbed her wrist firmly to prevent her from stroking him further and repeated, “I want to make love to you.” His gaze was deep enough to make her feel she needed to gasp for air. “Please?”

She could only nod and submit to his kiss.

After a few long moments, he pulled her body closer to his, tugging her leg back over his hip. His erection twitched against her, prompting a fresh heat to simmer in her belly. He took his time exploring her mouth, not pumping his hips even as she tried to thrust against him. The wait was excruciatingly wonderful. He finally opened his eyes after a soft peck to end the focus on her mouth. “Are you ready?”

“More than ready.”

He didn’t move. “Tell me what you want. Exactly.”

“I want you…” She didn’t finish the statement as she intended, ending it with conviction nonetheless. “Make love to me, Steve.”

He pressed his lips to hers as he aligned himself. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as he entered her, a new sensation that she immediately adored. She always wanted more of him. She wanted to merge with him at times like these, feel what he was feeling as he moved inside her. She wanted him to feel so good, feel the way he made her feel with his mouth and his hands and his love…

He continued to time his thrusts in concert, never fully withdrawing before pushing in again and drawing a stream of muffled moans from her. She worked her hips to meet him, squeezing him with her internal muscles while she still had the presence of mind to do so. She was already getting close, but she wanted him to let go first, wanted to see the expression of bliss on his face as he came inside her.

He pulled away from her mouth as his thrusts increased to a peak of intensity. “Nat, I can’t…much longer…”

“I know.” She was on pins and needles, racing him to the finish. “You first.”

“But you…”

“ _Please_ , Steve. Please!”

“But…”

She squeezed him as hard and often as she could. He lasted only seconds under her onslaught. She held her breath as his face contorted for a moment before going slack. His thrusts became erratic as he spilled inside her. The change in rhythm threw her over the edge and her squeezes ceased to be under her control. He grasped her ass and held her against him as the final waves passed through her. She abruptly remembered that she needed to breathe.  

She tried to pull enough air through her nose as his mouth crashed into hers. He pulled back with a contented sigh before she had to shove him away. “Nat…Nat, that was amazing.” She noted with no small satisfaction that he was actually a little winded. “It’s like you were making love to my whole body. No idea how you did that with your tongue…”

She blinked at him dreamily. “That was all you, babe.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you started it.”

“Steve…” She laughed as she realized what they were doing. “Are we really fighting about great sex?”

“Wouldn’t know. I’ve never had sex.” Before she could get offended, he bumped his nose against hers. “I’ve only made love because I’ve only ever been with you.”

She was at a complete loss for words. How could he be real? The physical fell away as she gazed into his eyes, basking in his unconditional love. There was no oversensitivity, no emotional refractory period. There was just _him_.

He was amazing. He was _perfect_.

He smiled. “I’m not perfect.”

“I said that out loud?”

“Well, you sort of muttered, but…”

She kissed him, loving the way her lips felt against his, loving the warmth of their skin contact, loving his body pressed against hers. Loving _him_. She pulled back before she could forget herself absolutely. Waiting until they made eye contact, she smirked. “I owe you a blow job. I’ll probably remember when we’re at headquarters. Or Avengers’ Tower.”

“Natasha…” She didn’t take his slight reproach seriously, as he followed it up with another kiss. She had to agree with his earlier sentiment – whoever came up with kissing was a certified genius.


End file.
